Ace Combat 5: Scenes
by Slade1987
Summary: A series of scenes I wrote when I first played AC5 and let my imagination fill in between various events in the game. There was no real order, and I'm sure fans of the game will be able to place them easily.
1. White Dove

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

A White Dove

Blaze watched as the helicopter touched down, Chopper and Grimm stood besides him, they were just as anxious as he was. The helicopter touched the tarmac and Nagase stepped off and looked around. She spotted them and ran towards them waving, Chopper lifted her off the ground and swung her around as she reached the threesome.

"Don't do that again, you gave us a heart attack."

"Sorry, I guess Captain Bartlett was right, he said if I kept flying like that I'd get myself killed."

Chopper let her down and Nagase hugged Blaze, he kissed her on the cheek.

"You do that again Captain and I'll take all the feathers out of your wings one by one."

Nagase looked puzzled as she looked at Blaze for an explanation. "Captain, sir?"

Blaze nodded. "We've gotten promoted, _again_; the base commander is ranting about it back home."

He let her go and they all looked at each other with smiles on their faces, the marine captain from the helicopter team walked up to them and saluted.

"You've got quite a fighter in your team; she was holding an entire squad captive when we picked her up with just a damned pistol and two wounded aircrew!" He nodded over his shoulder where the rescue crew was helping the two gunship pilots off the helicopter and into stretchers. "She actually managed to save them and keep the enemy at bay, one hell of a soldier."

Chopper laughed. "That's our Edge, shearing the bad guy's pants off."

Nagase socked him in the arm and Grimm laughed.

"Careful Captain Chopper, she'll take all three of us on if you keep bothering her."

The marine captain smiled at Nagase.

"If you ever want to transfer, you're more than welcome to join the Sea Goblins."

Nagase shook her head. "Thank you Captain," she put her arms around Grimm and Blaze. "But I already have a home here with Wardog."

He nodded knowingly and saluted, Chopper motioned for everyone to follow him.

"C'mon, let's celebrate, I don't have my collection but I'm sure the base has something good I can blast while we have a few cold beers!"

The four Razgriz pilots walked off the airstrip, laughing at their fortune, they'd almost lost a pilot, but she'd been returned, as they walked towards the base complexes, Blaze slipped Nagase's book: _A White Dove for the Princess_ into her back pocket, Nagase caught his hand and squeezed, looking behind the others and smiling gently.

"Thank you."

He just winked and nodded, returning the squeeze.


	2. Betrayal

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

Betrayal

Blaze and Nagase marched hurriedly down the hallway towards Captain Hamilton's office; they needed to tell him what had happened out there on their way back from the mission. Blaze still couldn't believe that the 8492nd had been able to jump them so easily and without anyone apparently noticing. What was worse was the fact that they'd been flying a craft type he'd never seen before; he was actually surprised that he Nagase and Grimm had made it back in one piece considering they'd been flying Flankers and their enemies had easily out maneuvered them. It had been mostly luck and the terrain that had saved them. They'd headed for the deck and followed the terrain to make missile lock and tracking all but impossible; Grimm was going to find Genette and Pops to tell them what had happened while he and Nagase took care of things with Hamilton.

Nagase pushed open the door and stepped inside. "Captain we—"

Blaze stepped in besides her, unsure why she'd stopped talking so suddenly. Then he saw Hamilton, standing in front of them at his desk with a Colonel's uniform on, smiling at them.

"You've been causing a great deal of trouble for me Wardog; I'm glad you decided to turn yourselves in. Who would've thought that Captain Bartlett and his Nuggets would turn out to be Yuktobanian spies?"

"What?!" Nagase and Blaze said in unison.

Hamilton leaned back on the desk. "How else could they continually penetrate our airspace so easily? Especially whenever your squadron was in the area, naturally it aroused suspicion but we never expected to discover that our top aces were actually spies."

His smile broadened. "At least you're here now and we can put an end to this char—"

He never finished as Nagase's fist connected with his face and he went down hard, hitting his head against the desk on his way down.

As Nagase stood over Hamilton's unconscious form Blaze grabbed her arm.

"Come on, we've got to get the others before they get grabbed."

She looked at him as they started running. "You don't think they—"

"I don't know! But we're cutting the power and getting the hell out of here before someone finds that bastard."

Nagase sounded furious as she spoke. "Did you hear what he said? About us, about Captain Bartlett?"

"Of course I heard I was standing next to you! We've been set up."

Nagase nodded, she seemed to regain her composure as Blaze said the obvious and reassured her of her own innocence. They ducked through a door marked 'Maintenance' and began searching for the power.

"Found it."

As Blaze began to sabotage the power station, Nagase heard someone come up from behind.

"Freeze! What do you think you're doing in here?"

She spun, kicking the tech in question into the equipment inside the cramped space, he tried to keep his balance and bring his sidearm up again but she was on top of him a moment later, landing a punch to his stomach and another to his face, he didn't move after that.

Blaze looked over his shoulder as she retrieved the fallen man's pistol. "Remind me never to get you mad. You didn't kill him did you?"

She shook her head, then the lights went out and they heard gunshots off in the distance. Groping in the dark, they made their way out of the maintenance room and were fortunate enough to be trampled by Genette, Pops, Grimm, and Kirk.

There was a brief moment of collective swearing and in one case barking as Kirk loped up the hall to join in the furball. After a moment they managed to quite the Labrador and get themselves calmed down.

Pops took command almost immediately as if he'd been doing it for years. "Come on, we've gotta hide. The base commander thinks we're all spies."

Nagase and Blaze both looked at each other in the dim light as the group followed Pops' lead.

"Wait until you hear what we just had to do."


	3. Born Again Demons

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

Born Again Demons

Blaze hit the water hard along with Kirk; he unstrapped himself and held onto Kirk's collar with one hand while hanging onto the ejection seat with the other. He looked around him for signs of the others, salt water lapping at his face.

"Grimm, Nagase, Pops, Genette!"

"Over here Kid!"

Pops' voice was strong and clear; Blaze kicked his way in the direction the sound had come from, as he rode over a crest he spotted Genette and Pops floating by their ejector seats. Kirk barked happily and paddled towards them, escaping his grasp. Blaze followed the Black Lab and grabbed onto one of the ejector seats.

"Nice to see you Captain." Pops said with a smile on his face.

Blaze nodded and glanced at Genette. "How's the camera?"

Genette's face fell. "It's trashed, I just hope the seal on the film casing has held or I just lost a lot of hard work."

"HEY, CAPTAIN!"

They all looked up as Kirk barked again, Grimm was swimming towards them, Blaze slapped him on the back as he reached them.

"Good to see you made it down, did you see Nagase anywhere?"

Grimm shook his head. "No sir, I was lucky to see you go down and find the rest of you guys."

"Right, well I'm sure she's fine we just have to wait."

Grimm looked up at the sky. "I wonder why he told us to bail out." He said, obviously worried.

Blaze shrugged. "No idea, but I'm not so sure that drowning is any better than being blown out of the air."

Pops chuckled. "Kids these days, no faith in anything; I'm sure there's something being planned to pick us up. In the meantime we can just chat."

Grimm looked nervous. "Maybe you can but I don't like…."

Blaze held up a hand. "Do you here that?"

Genette nodded. "Helicopters."

Grimm pointed over Blaze's shoulder. "There, they're coming this way."

The two helicopters came overhead and hovered for a moment then one descended and dropped a line to them. Blaze handed the line to Genette.

"Take Kirk up with you."

Genette nodded his thanks and wrapped the harness around him, hanging onto Kirk who barked uneasily, the two of them lifted out of the water and up to the helicopter.

Blaze glanced at Pops. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

Pops pointed at the tail fin of the helicopter. "Sea Goblin Squadron, they're stationed on the same carrier as Swordsman, the guy who shot us down."

Blaze nodded. "Alright, I'll keep following your lead."

Grimm caught the harness as it descended again and handed it to Pops.

"Come on Pops."

He shook his head. "You two first, don't worry about me."

"This is a direct order Lieutenant, get in that harness."

Both Pops and Grimm looked at Blaze in surprise; he'd never pulled rank on any of them before. After a brief stare down Pops nodded and got in the harness, Blaze coughed as some sea water got in his mouth; he spluttered and shook his head.

"I hope they hurry up, I'm getting sick."

Grimm smiled. "Complaining sir?"

Blaze splashed him as the harness hit the water again. "Get in the harness Grimm."

Grimm lifted up, then it was Blaze's turn, he put the harness around his body and waited as he was lifted up; as his feet hit the deck and he was almost thrown back out of the helicopter by Nagase as she jumped on him.

"Blaze you're all right!"

Blaze kissed Nagase gently and let her down. A marine captain walked up to him and slapped him on the back.

"C'mon, we have a new home waiting for you."


	4. Demon's Bond

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

Demon's Bond

Blaze stared at the horizon, the sun was just beginning to rise over Oured, SOLG would be entering the atmosphere soon and they'd be launching again, he glanced over at their Rafales sitting on the strip of freeway given to them as a runway, smiling grimly. This was The Ghosts of Razgriz' last mission, after this the black jets would never fly again, or so he hoped, this war had spilled enough blood senselessly already; he turned from the rising sun and walked to the ground crew. It had become habit by now, he was the squad leader, and it was as much his responsibility to check his pilots' machines as it was the ground crews. He looked up from Grimm's machine and spotted Nagase, he swallowed fingering the ring in his flightsuit's pocket; he'd wanted to ask her for sometime now, but he wondered if he actually could go thru with it. He smiled tightly, it was ironic that here he was; one of the best pilots in the world, leader of the most dangerous and feared fighter force in the world and he was afraid to ask a woman to marry him. He swallowed and steeled himself.

"Captain Nagase a moment please."

She walked up to him and saluted he returned it and nodded to her.

"At ease, this is our last mission….after this we're at peace."

"Yes….finally, after everything that's happened…."

She trailed off, Blaze looked at her, she was gazing up at the sky, where the SOLG would be falling into the atmosphere soon.

"It seems that we're always sent to destroy what people's dreams. The Arkbird, destroying Yuktobania and Osea, a unified Belka and now SOLG, maybe this time we'll build a peace where we won't have to destroy anymore dreams."

Blaze put a hand on her shoulder and smiled.

"President Harding and Prime Minister Nicanor have taken the steps towards peace, and both will be serving for a while yet. I'm sure that with those two as advocates the world will be able to keep quiet and rebuild everyone's dreams."

He looked at her; this was it, now or never.

"Nagase….Kei, will you I mean….."

He looked down and sighed, he reached into his pocket and took the ring out, and he held it up to her. Nagase's eyes widened, she reached out and took it from him hesitantly, as if the ring would bite her. The shock on her face turned to happiness.

"Of course I will."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him; Blaze lifted her up and held her close, nothing else could be so perfect.

"Huh hum!"

They broke their embrace, Captain Snow and Grimm were watching them; Grimm looked embarrassed for interrupting while Snow wore a smile.

"If you two are done, Captain, we're ready to launch."

Blaze nodded, taking the ring from Nagase, he placed it on her finger and squeezed her hand he turned to Snow and Grimm.

"Right, let's get in the air Razgriz, we've got a satellite to stop, and you're both invited to the wedding."

Snow snorted, his smile growing.

"You're both fools if you think you could've stopped me from coming….you can probably expect most of the Kestrel's crew to show up as well."

Blaze laughed as Nagase groaned. "Great, we're going to have to host a banquet."

He thought of Harding and Nicanor….no doubt the former would want to come and perhaps even the latter as a way of saying thanks. Then there was Captain Bartlett and Pops….

_Dear God, _he thought. _What have I let myself in for?_

Grimm looked sheepish.

"Just don't make me do anything embarrassing."

Blaze grinned.

"Are you kidding? You're best man!"

They all laughed as Grimm turned crimson, they split off to head for their fighters, mounting their black steeds, the Demons of Razgriz prepared to take to the sky one last time.


	5. Silent Chopper

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

Silent Chopper

Blaze sighed as he stood outside Nagase's door, he could hear her crying, he didn't blame her, he'd already talked to Grimm to convince him that it hadn't been his fault; he couldn't have done anything more than he had.

He opened the door and went in; the room was devoid of light except for the thin shafts that infiltrated past his shadow. "Nagase?"

She turned over in her bunk, her back facing him; he sat down next to her.

"Nagase, don't do this to yourself. We all know the risks in our job; Chopper wouldn't want everyone crying over him."

Nagase turned to him. "I know, but he was one of us one of the Four Winds, a Razgriz. Now he's gone, what are we going to do? His records are still in his room Kirk still sleeps in his bunk. Blaze," she looked up at him. "What are we going to do?"

Blaze hugged her gently, lying down besides her. "We'll live, and continue to fly, that's what we get paid for."

Nagase nodded. "Who gets to take care of Kirk?"

Blaze laughed, trying to bring some levity to the room. "Well he seems to like Gennete so…"

"That's cruel, give the dog to Gennete?" She shook her head. "Though they do seem to get along pretty well, we'll ask him if he wants to."

Blaze let Nagase go and grasped her hand. "Hey, it'll all be okay; don't worry about it. Besides we can always shovel him off on Pops."

Nagase smiled, or what would have been a smile if she didn't look so miserable as she looked up at him. "You know I might be next, I could go down in the next mission."

Blaze glared at her. "Any of us could Nagase."

She shook her head. "I'll never be as good as you are Blaze, none of us will. We may be the Demons of Razgriz, but_ you are _Razgriz itself."

Blaze looked her in the eye. "Listen Kei, remember when you refused to lead the squadron and told me to lead? You said you'd cover my six for me, how can you do that if you get shot down? And I'll always return the favor. We're squadmates, I'll come after you no matter what, remember that rescue mission?"

She smiled. "Yes, I knew you'd come for me. I didn't doubt it for a minute."

He nodded. "I will always come for you Kei."

He kissed her, letting her press against him. "Don't ever forget Kei, now get some sleep, and don't blame yourself."

They fell asleep together, wrapped in each others arms. It was against all the regulations, but they didn't care. For the moment they were just two friends finding a brief peace in each other, two demons resting together before the next taste of Hell was given to them.


	6. Escape

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

Demon Flight

Blaze wrenched his stick, upending his fighter and sending it plummeting towards the deck. No fewer than three missiles filled the space he'd occupied moments previously. He leveled out as the missile alert died away and tried to take stock of the situation around him. They were outnumbered, he counted eight hostiles to their three. And worse yet they were outmatched. There was no way his Mirage could tangle with the Eagle ACTIVEs and whatever Flanker variant that was coming at them.

"Blaze are you okay?"

"I'm fine Nagase, Grimm you there?"

"Yeah I'm here." Grimm's voice was shaking. "What now?"

Another missile warning lock went off and Blaze once more juked violently, kicking in his afterburners and popping flares. He scanned his systems quickly. Missiles were spent, fuel was low, he had a single bomb left not that it would help any and his guns had a few shots in them. He was in no shape to fight even if he felt suicidal enough to go up against the 8492nd with his current fighter.

"Hit the deck and run, bug out to the west."

"Roger that Blaze." Nagase called. "Stay alive."

"See you at home, good luck to both of you."

Grimm was already near ground level and heading west at high speed as he wove through the mountains in an attempt to shake his pursuers. Blaze rolled his fighter over and dove, the snow covered peaks rushed towards him and he jerked back on the stick and spun his fighter upright once more as his altimeter's alarm went off. He was flying dangerously low, he knew that much. He checked his radar and watched as two of the enemy peeled off and followed after him, their engines lit. Three were chasing Nagase as she swung and wove through the mountains while Grimm had managed to avoid his pursuers. Blaze hoped that the ground would disrupt any effective lock but that wasn't something he was willing to bank on. Not with these pilots. Gun rounds ripped past his cockpit as both his assailants opened fire. He rolled upwards and changed course, cutting around another peak before dodging down into a low valley. He'd never flown this close the the ground before, and certainly not with terrain this perilous. No matter, he was not going to die here.

"Blaze," Nagase called out. "I've lost you, are you still there?"

"I'm alive Nagase, status?"

"My pursuit has disengaged, making best course to home."

"Grimm, you alive?"

"I'm here sir." came the younger pilot's voice.

"Form up with Nagase, if I don't make it the two of you run like hell."

There was a long pause, which Blaze utilized to check his six. His opponents had withdrawn to a higher altitude and were shadowing him from above. Let them, he wasn't going to leave his mountainous hide until he'd cleared the range. They couldn't stay up there forever.

"Negative sir." came Nagase's determined voice. "We're coming to get you."

"You will do no such thing." snapped Blaze as he flew around another peak and darted down its slope.

"I won't lose another flight lead, I won't lose another team member, it's too much." Nagase's voice was calm, but the hysteria was there. Blaze could hear it.

"Dammit Kei, no. You don't do me, Anderson, or Chopper any good by getting yourself killed. Stay away both of you, I will join up as soon as I'm clear. Grimm, block her flight path if she tries to assist."

"But Blaze—"

"That is an order pilot." Blaze yelled, feeling his own desperation growing as two more of the 8492nd joined his pursuers. "Keep her there Grimm, please."

Grimm's voice was solemn. "Yes sir."

Nagase's voice came over the radio again, this time angry. "Grimm! Get out of my way!"

"I'm sorry Ma'am." Grimm said miserably. "The Captain gave me an order."

Blaze looked over his shoulder and upwards at the four looming F-15 ACTIVEs. This was going to be close but he had to do it. He gunned his engines, hitting full afterburners as he soared forwards across the uneven ground, dodging looming cliff faces and swerving through low canyons. He began to pull ahead of his pursuers, then just as suddenly as they'd attacked, they peeled away.

He let out a sigh of relief as he watched them warily. "Grimm, are you clear?"

"We're still clear Captain." Grimm said uncertainly. "I have nothing on my scope."

"Roger that, moving to your position...Nagase?"

There was no response.

"Kei, I'm sorry, I wasn't going to risk your lives for mine."

"Let's go home sir." she replied calmly. "We're still alive."

Blaze nodded and pulled back on his stick, his Mirage ascending rapidly to cruising altitude. The enemy made no further attempts on them as they turned their mounts towards the setting sun and turned once more towards home.


	7. The Wings of Demons

Ace Combat 5: The Unsung War

The Wings of Demons

F-5E Tiger II

"Alright nuggets listen up, this is your new bird. You've all passed your basic flight qualifications on the Hawk so you're cleared to start flight training on the Tiger II. She's not the prettiest bird in the fleet but she's reliable and good enough for you so get used to her."

What Blaze had gotten used to was the demeaning tone of military instructors. So much so that he took no notice of the Lieutenant's derisiveness. He was far more interested in the plane's lines and could not take his eyes off of it. Ever since they'd first begun their flight training here at Sand Island he'd found an affinity for aircraft. He'd taken to hanging around Pops' crew during downtime to get to know the Hawk better. It had been Pops that had given him the warning that they'd be switching over to the F-5 today. He had told his fellow pilots as well and they'd spent a good deal of yesterday talking about what they'd do once they had their hands on a 'real fighter'.

The Hawk was a nice bird, but it was not a warplane. It couldn't do half the things that even a tiny jet like the F-5 could do and Blaze was just as eager as everyone else to get her into the air.

"We'll be launching in two separate groups, each with attending instructors. The first group has already been selected and posted in the briefing room. I expect all of you to be ready to take off at 0700 to begin flight ops."

"Hey Blaze." Blaze turned to see Chopper coming towards him. The mountain of boisterous energy slapped him on the shoulder, nearly flattening him. "You're in group two with me huh?"

Blaze nodded. "So it seems. You looking forward to this?"

"Hell yeah man. It's going to rock!"

Blaze looked around at their fellow pilots with a nod. "Yeah, I bet it is."

The pair of them joined the group of other pilots from the second group as they walked back towards the briefing room to await their turn to take to the sky.

"You nervous?" asked Chopper.

Blaze shrugged. "It's a plane. It can't be that much different from the Hawk."

Chopper laughed heartily, poking Blaze in the head playfully, laughing further when Blaze tried to fend him off.

"You've got a screw loose up there buddy. It's not just another plane. This one can shoot."

Blaze smiled at him dangerously. "Then you'd better hope you don't get too annoying up there. I might decide my IFF is malfunctioning."

Chopper feigned a grievous injury and staggered away from Blaze.

"Ouch man, that's cold. I think you've got a screw loose up there." he tapped his own head for emphasis.

Blaze shook his head with a roll of his eyes. His friend never took anything seriously it seemed. He stopped for a moment as his eyes met with another of the pilots, this one from group one. He tried to remember her name, frowning for a moment before it came to him: Nagase, Kei Nagase. He exchanged a nod with her as she passed him.

"Have fun up there Nagase."

She looked at him with a bare hint of a smile. "I will. See you on the ground Blaze."

Chopper grinned at Blaze as they continued walking. "You sly dog."

Blaze regarded him innocently. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

His friend snorted and shrugged. "Whatever you say man."

F-4 Phantom II

"So explain to me again why we're switching over to F-4s?" Chopper grumbled as he looked at the new craft sitting in the hangar. "What's wrong with our F-5s?"

"There's nothing wrong with them." Captain Hamilton said calmly. "Aside from the fact that they're second line fighters at best and more appropriately suited to the training role than combat."

"Tell that to Kid over there." Chopper said with a nod towards Blaze. "Doesn't matter what he's flying, he just swats the enemy out of the sky."

Blaze looked over his shoulder with a shrug. "I'm fine with the change over...with due respect though sir, the F-4s are a bit dated too don't you think? Couldn't we get some real front line planes if we're going to change over?"

Hamilton shrugged. "I'm working on it, but the Colonel is making that difficult."

"Right." Blaze murmured, looking back at the four new fighters. "Have all the new pilots been taken care of?"

"They're getting settled in now they should—" he stopped as the air raid alarm went off.

"Aw now what, another air raid? Come on man give me a break!" wailed Chopper wearily.

"Get to the briefing room." Hamilton ordered as he turned on his heel. "I'll find the Colonel."

As the Captain left the hangar Grimm ran past him, nearly knocking him over.

"Sorry sir!" he stammered before turning to look at Blaze. "Blaze, the Colonel is sending up the new guys!"

"He's what?" Nagase asked in alarm. "He can't do that, they don't have any combat training!"

"Nor did we." Blaze said grimly, he looked to Hamilton who had stopped in the doorway. "Sir, can you talk to the Colonel?"

"I'll see what I can do." Hamilton said dubiously. "But you know how he gets."

Blaze nodded, turning to look back at the F-4s they'd be flying. This was going to be interesting.

"Chopper, Nagase, Grimm, I want each of you to take charge of a group of the new pilots if they do get sent up. Keep them close and coach them through the basics."

"You can't teach combat flight tactics while flying in combat." Nagase said fretfully.

"We learned." Blaze pointed out.

Chopper snorted and scowled. "Not everyone is like you Blaze. Just because you take to combat like that."

Blaze frowned as Chopper left them all standing there, Grimm looked between Nagase and Blaze before running after Chopper.

"Don't let it get to you." she said. "Come on, we'd better get moving."

F-16C Fighting Falcon

"So we're taking the war to Yuktobania finally." Grimm said quietly.

"Yes." Nagase replied, sounding less than enthusiastic.

Blaze said nothing as his wing mates spoke among themselves. Chopper was spending time with Kirk and hadn't been interested in seeing their newest planes' arrival. Since the 108th was expected to be part of the spearhead into Yuktobania Colonel Perrault had decided to give Wardog yet another upgrade. How much of that had been the Colonel's doing rather than Hamilton's prompting he was not sure. Just that the end result was a quartet of F-16s had arrived to replace the squadrons F-4s just in time for the new Osean offensive into Yuktobania. He sat atop the bleachers and watched as the three fighters were taxied towards the hangars where they'd be stowed until Wardog's next mission.

"Do you think invading the Yuk's homeland will stop the war?" Grimm asked quietly.

Nagase shook her head. "This isn't going to end just because we invade their land. They'll strike back and hard. They might be on the defensive now, but that won't last very long."

"What do you think sir?" Grimm asked Blaze. "You're awfully quiet."

"I was just thinking." Blaze remarked.

When he said nothing more Grimm and Nagase exchanged glances.

"Thinking about what Blaze?" Nagase prompted.

Blaze shrugged. "I was wondering how many times this war will go back and forth before it's over. First the Yuks had the advantage, now we have it. When it will it slide back in their favor?"

"You think it will?" Grimm asked skeptically. "They're on the ropes, they haven't relaunched their attacks since we kicked them in the teeth with the Scinfaxi thanks to the Arkbird. We might be able to end this quickly at this rate."

Blaze's eyes continued to stare at the taxiing F-16s with a grim set to his features.

"No Grimm. They wouldn't be giving us new fighters if they thought this would end soon. If anything, this war has only just begun."

Mirage 2000C

"Sorry I couldn't get my hands on your birds. When you guys went on trial they pretty much decided that you were guilty and sent the Falcons off to another front line squadron they felt needed them more."

Blaze waved off Pops' apology as he walked around his newest fighter. The Mirages had been given to Wardog in lieu of the F-16s they had been flying during the escapade at the capital. They'd been ordered to keep the birds and fly them back to Sand Island since their actual fighters had remained in Yuktobania with another squadron that had needed them to replace their losses.

"So long as they're being put to good use it's not that big of a deal." Blaze replied as he ran his hand under the chin of his Mirage thoughtfully. "Besides this thing handles pretty well."

"Well the two are basically equivalent." Pops said as he rubbed his balding head with a rag. "They were built and designed with roughly the same operational ideas in mind."

Blaze nodded. "I'm liking the versatility we've been given. I'd hate to use a jet strictly designed for just one role. The ability to switch from fighter to attacker mid-mission is far too convenient an ability to just pass up."

Pops chuckled. "You're going to spoil yourself Blaze. Bartlett wouldn't like that."

Blaze smiled. "Do you think he's still alive?"

Pops shrugged. "All I know is that Captain Bartlett is one tough bastard. I don't think he'd die so easily."

Blaze's smile flickered slightly as he nodded agreement. "Nagase can't stop thinking about him. She wants to find him again, badly. I'm worried that she's letting her guilt over his downing get to her."

Pops considered this for a long moment before he finally spoke once again. "She'll get over it. Does it affect her flying?"

Blaze shrugged. "For the most part, no, but sometimes she gets reckless...needlessly so."

"This from the man who takes on entire flights of enemies by himself." Pops said with a chuckle. "All you can do is keep an eye on her and watch her back just as she watches yours."

Blaze made to reply but a 'click' sounded from behind him. He turned to find Genette standing in the hangar's doorway with his camera up.

"Sorry to interrupt." he said with a sheepish smile. "The picture was too good to pass up."

Blaze snorted. "Did you actually get my face this time?"

Genette frowned with mock indignity. "That wasn't my fault. Chopper was messing around and got in the way."

Blaze laughed and shook his head. "You've missed my face in every picture you've ever taken of me and you know it."

"So why don't you pose for me right now and we can fix that?" Genette asked with a smile. "That is if you're not too busy admiring your plane."

Pops chuckled and shook his head. "War heroes Genette, they never can get enough pictures of themselves, you know that."

Blaze glared at Pops. "Just for that, you're standing in the picture too."

Genette gave Pops a grin as he motioned for them to stand on either side of the Mirage's fuselage just ahead of the wings' leading edges.

"Alright, hold that pose."

The camera clicked and Genette lowered the camera. "Alright, that time I got you for sure Blaze."

Blaze smirked and turned back to his inspection of his fighter. "Let me know how it turned out. I need something to send home."

F-14A Tomcat

"I don't see why you're complaining Captain." Snow remarked, not without some indignation in his voice. "The Tomcat's a good plane. I swear by her."

"She's a good interceptor and a decent fighter." replied Blaze. "She's not a multirole platform which is what I want to fly. We don't have the option of relying on a strike or attack squadron to hit ground targets for us. We need to have that capability for ourselves."

Snow snorted. "How long have you been flying again Captain? You only just got your wings on the ve of the war."

Blaze turned on Snow. "Do you want to assume command Captain? If so I will bow to your experience and allow you to take command of the squadron."

Snow put his hands up in an effort to placate Blaze. "Easy, I didn't mean any disrespect."

"No," Blaze took a deep breath and shook his head. "No you didn't...I'm sorry Captain Snow, I'm tired."

"I imagine. You've been in the air for over a day now right?"

"Something like that." Blaze said. "And we just lost Chopper."

"Captain Nagase told me about that. I'm sorry to hear, it's never easy to lose a wingman."

Blaze nodded soberly. "We'll fly the F-14 for now. But once that freighter is inventoried I want to switch over to a naval bird that is more multipurpose than the Tomcat."

"Understood Captain." Snow said with a nod. "Come on, I'll show you the canteen. The briefing isn't for another hour, you've got time to eat first."

Blaze turned to follow Snow as he made his way off the Kestrel's flight deck.

"Thank you Captain, I haven't gotten used to this beast yet. I don't know how you find your way around her."

Snow chuckled as he led the way. "I have the training. You don't, that and I've been aboard carriers for years now. I have a bit of an advantage."

Blaze smirked as Snow ducked under the bulkhead and made his way down the passageway. The bigger man was obviously too tall for the confined spaces aboard the ship, and yet he navigated its confines with the ease that Blaze flew. It appeared that they all had their niches to fill and Captain Snow had found his and settled in rather comfortably.

Rafale M

"I want to thank you all personally." President Harling said to them all. "With your help we've taken the first steps towards peace." he nodded behind them where the newly unwrapped Rafales of the newly formed Razgriz squadron rested in their ebony paint with red trim. "Upon the wings of your fighters the hopes of the people of Yuktobania and Osea rest."

The speech and commissioning finished, Blaze turned his back on the President as he spoke with Captain Andersen and Pops. The Rafales had been aboard the freighter that the Kestrel and her task force had intercepted. When he'd seen them in the inventory he'd jumped at the chance to take them as the squadron's new fighter. They now stood in a row behind the assembled crowd receiving the President's speech in their black paint. They looked like silent shadows, looming as they awaited their pilots . His mind took flight then, images of great winged steeds shod in black and red silently waiting for their demon riders. It made for a terrifying image and he shuddered at the thought. He wondered how terrifying it would be for their foes when the Ghosts of Razgriz flew against them on their black mounts, raining fire and death upon those that stood against them. It was a grim image, but also one that promised hope from the ashes and that made it bearable to know that he'd not yet finished killing. More deaths would come, more lives would be sacrificed, but he had to believe that it was all for the good of the future of peace that they all hoped to build.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Nagase asked from his side.

"I was just thinking, we truly are the Razgriz now. We're living the legend and all that entails."

Nagase's expression softened and with a conscientious glance around she took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"We're in this together Blaze. You won't be alone. I've got your back."

He held her hand tightly. "I know you do Nagase. Thank you."

"Let's go, the others are enjoying the reception. You can't stand here by yourself. The President will want to speak with you too."

Blaze nodded, his eyes locked on the flight line and his own craft specifically. The black jet truly did look like a great dragon, staring back at its rider patiently as it waited for the demon to mount it once more and take to the skies upon its black and crimson wings. He tore his eyes from the Rafale's ominous visage and allowed Nagase to lead him back to the crowd. Wardog. The Four Winds of Sand Island...Razgriz. They'd become a legend and a nightmare all at once.


End file.
